Forever
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: How did Snape and Lily break it off? Just a one-shot expanding on J.K.Rowling's established plotline. Heehee, canon for once.


**Forever**

Author Note: There are two sections from the HP books; the first is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the second from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Thanks to my wonderful beta, Julie_MalfoyZabini! Love ya, girl, and The Rock would make the best Loup, swear!

And just so y'all don't start bitching at me, yes, I wrote this while I was supposed to be writing Operation Werewolf. I SWEAR I have not abandoned that story! I love Loup to much to abandon it! I have been slowly working on it, but with finals, and christmas, and drama drama drama around my house...yeah. Y'all are lucky I posted the one-shots I did. ;) BUT!!! I have a deadline for when I want to get chapter four of Operation Werewolf(which will be getting a new title soon, FYI), which is Saturday, January 9th. And if I don't have it up by then, then...I guess y'all can try and find me and force me to write it. :D Love y'all bunches, and remember, I'm a review whore!!

LP

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the charries from my head. :D_

Bridgette Prewett found me in the girl's bathroom, crying my eyes out. My life was over. And it was all James Potter's fault. He would pay.

My name is Lily Evans. I am a witch. That's right, a witch. I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a prefect. And I had just lost my best friend.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" I screamed, not in the mood to see anyone. Especially not Bridgette. Dirty, rotten traitor. She used to be one of my friends, until she started dating Potter last term. We haven't spoken since I almost broke her nose. I got detention. She spent that night snogging Potter. Of course, she wasn't dating him anymore. He broke up with her last month. But still…she was no friend of mine.

"Lily, I am sorry about what happened." Obviously, she wasn't going anywhere. I wiped my face and opened the stall door. She gaped at me.

"You look awful."

"Wow. Thanks Bridgette. That makes me feel so much better." I rested my head against one of the stall door and sighed. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said softly, her brown eyes wide and concerned. I sighed again.

"I am fine. Please go away."

Instead of leaving, she took a few steps forward and gave me a hug. I held myself stiff as a board, wanting her to know what I thought of her and her hugs. After a moment, she stepped away and sighed.

"Alright, Lily. I'll leave you alone." She left the bathroom and I closed my eyes. I couldn't get the images out of my head. They replayed as if it was happening right then, instead of three hours ago.

é é é é

I was sitting with Celestina Warbeck and Alice Grant, two of my best girlfriends, at the edge of the black lake. Celestina was moaning about how hard the Defense Against Dark Arts O.W.L. had been. Alice and I were teasing her about being so shallow. The loud swearing and hexes alerted me to Severus's plight.

I was on my feet and running before the noises were abruptly silenced. I swore to myself.

When I got the big tree, Severus was foaming at the mouth, big pink bubbles floating out of his mouth. And James Potter was standing over him, looking amused, with Sirius Black laughing behind him, a group of other fifth years gathered around.

"Leave him ALONE!" I screamed.

Potter and Black turned to look at me. Potter's hand leapt up to fluff his stupid hair.

"Alright Evans?" James asked, using his "sexy voice", as Bridgette called it. I called it his "I-am-trying-to-sound-cool-and-failing-miserably" voice.

"Leave him alone," I repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," Potter said slowly, his brain clearly working overtime to come up with an answer, "it's more the fact that he exists…"

Lots of people laughed, including Black and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin had his face firmly planted in his book and I hated him for allowing his friends to torture someone.

"You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you are just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," Potter said quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

I didn't give myself time to consider the option. How _dare_ he think I would trade a date to for him to leave Severus alone. Speaking of Severus, he was starting to get free of Potter's hex.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I said, hoping to buy him time.

"Bad luck Prongs," Black said, using one of those stupid names the four boys, Potter, Black, Peter and Remus, had for each other. Suddenly, he turned back to Severus and saw him moving. "OY!"

But too late, Severus had his wand and pointed it at Potter. I saw it in slow motion and knew which spell he would use. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on Potter's face, blood spurted onto his face. I felt a surge of pride for my best friend. Then a second flash and he was upside down, with his robes around his face.

Everyone started laughing, Potter, Black and Pettigrew the hardest.

I struggled to hide a smile. Of course, I already knew about the underpants, but it was still funny. But no one messes with my friends.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," Potter said and jerked his wand upward. Severus fell in a heap on the ground but was quickly on his feet. However, Black was too quick for him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted. I had my wand out now, prepared to use one of the spells Severus and I had come up with. Maybe I would rearrange Potter's face so much even Madame Rosaline wouldn't be able to fix it. Potter and Black eyed me warily, and for good reason to. Last time we got in a fight over something like this, they come off it much the worse for wear. Of course, Severus had been next to me that time, but whatever.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said calmly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Potter sighed and did as I demanded.

"There you go," he snapped, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

That's when my best friend betrayed me.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

I felt a knife stab my heart and twist.

"Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." I hoped that would hurt him at least half as much as he had hurt me.

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Severus and pointed his wand at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," I shouted, rounding on Potter. "You're as bad as he is…."

"What?" Potter yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I turned on my heel and ran away. I heard him call after me.

"Evans! Hey EVANS!"

I ignored him and continued running.

é é é é

It was the next evening that Mary Macdonald came in to the girl's dorm and informed me that "that Slytherin boy" was sitting outside the portrait hole and threatening to sleep there if I didn't come out. I had been refusing to speak to my former friend since yesterday afternoon. With a sigh, I went out.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out?" I made my voice hard. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No—listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" With those words said, I turned on my heel and climbed back through the portrait hole, turning my back on him, possibly forever.


End file.
